The disclosure relates to a touch panel.
Recently, a touch panel, which performs an input function through the touch of an image displayed on a display device by an input device such as a stylus pen or a hand, has been applied to various electronic appliances.
The touch panel may be mainly classified into a resistive touch panel and a capacitive touch panel. In the resistive touch panel, glass is shorted with an electrode due to the pressure of the input device so that a touch point is detected. In the capacitive touch panel, the variation in capacitance between electrodes is detected when a finger of the user is touched on the capacitive touch panel, so that the touch point is detected.
An outer dummy layer is formed to form a logo in a dummy area of such a touch panel. A thickness of the outer dummy layer is thicker than that of a transparent electrode for sensing a touch, so that the transparent electrode may crack at a boundary portion of the outer dummy layer. Thus, an electric property may be deteriorated or the reliability is degraded due to the malfunction.
In recent years, the transparent electrode has been formed by using a nano-wire. Due to a thin thickness of the nano-wire, an electrically open circuit may be caused.